Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded: FC Style
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After discovering a mysterious message inside one of the journals, Orange, along with Hank, Bucky and Wolf set out to investigate the journal on their own. However, the bugs in the journal prevent them from doing so? With the help of a data version of Sora, will the day be saved? Or will things get worse? Warning: Half-fanmake, half-rewrite!
1. Prologue

_Hey, everybody, Orange Ratchet here, welcoming you to another story of the Fictional Chronicles series. Now, I said I would never do Kingdom Hearts for my stories, because it's been overused. HOWEVER... I have decided to do just ONE Kingdom Hearts game... which is going to be Re:Coded! Why? Well, I just finished the game and I found I really liked it! Anyway, the worlds and stories that are going to be set here are going to be fanmakes from my past stories and for original worlds, Hallow Bastion, Castle Oblivion, Traverse Town and Destiny Islands are still the same! However, I will have a different character playing for the Disney Characters and Final Fantasy characters (except for the Destiny Island ones). Not so much the original characters. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_"__Good bye."_

_"No, not good bye! When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Naminé."_

_With that, a young kid with a red outfit and a blond haired girl with a white dress locked their pinkies together and shook on that day. As soon as the kid stepped inside, Namine nodded as she proceeded to work on Sora._

* * *

Whilst Orange was searching around, he smiled as he looked over at Sora's history. He particularily took notice of the two journals in front of him.

_"From what I've read, Sora and his friends took on two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other to put all the lost hearts back where they belong. From what I've played from Kingdom Hearts and its' sequel, neither one was easy, but I'm glad I played through these games through and through. Two journeys, both sittin' quiet right here in these two books."_

Orange smiled as he took the first journal and opened it.

_"However, because of everything resetting,_ _I only managed to get the journals of the first two stories. And I know that Jiminy's Journal only had one line left."_

Orange flipped the pages as he found the line "Thank Naminé."

_"Of course, maybe that's because they're the only words this book was meant to hold and it's time to close it for good. But then my curiousity peaks me... I mean, I know who Naminé is, but... I wonder if this... that is... if it does..."_

The pages turn to a page near the end of the book, and Orange's eyes widen at another message: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it". Orange smiled as he said, "KNEW IT!"

He goes over to a button as he calls up for "Hank the Cowdog, paging for a Mister Hank the Cowdog."

A bit later, Hank was seen talking with Orange as he explained the situation.

"No kidding? A mysterious message in that journal?" Hank asked.

"The very same! The one from the Coded game of Kingdom Hearts!" Orange smiled. "I am so glad I found this treasure!"

Hank paused as he looked up at Orange and said, "You know, Orange, I think somebody needs help and doesn't know what to do."

"I know! Isn't it exciting!" Orange smiled. "You know, I only played partway through the first and second games and I only read about the Coded games online! We should try what Mickey and Jiminy did and investigate the journal!"

"You think we should?" Hank asked.

"Oh, I'll add a little bit of my own fanmake memories and future fanmake memories in them, no harm done, but other than that, I'm sure everything will be the same." Orange smiled.

"How are we giong to do that?" Hank asked. "All the other pages are completely blank."

"Yes, the words Jiminy wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty!" Orange smiled. "We have SO got to enter inside!"

A little later, Hank and Orange were seated in some seats as Red and Twitchy were setting everything up. It was around that time that Bucky and Wolf came in as they blinked.

Bucky turned to Wolf in confusion as he asked, "Say... do you have ANY idea what they're up to?"

"Not sure." Wolf shrugged.

Pretty soon, Red and Twitchy turned as Red said, "Okay, Orange, we're all set."

"Yeah-what-she-said!" Twitchy said in a fast voice.

Red nodded as she pushes an odd yellow button on the table. With a burst of smoke, a large computer with several screens appears. Red then pulls a lever on it's side and a laser is directed on to Jiminy's journal in a top chamber. The main monitor displays readouts of the journal. On the screen, the book opens, pages fluttering, and pictures of the various worlds (including replacement worlds because, come on, this is Orange Ratchet we're talking about here!) contained in it appear. A red light on the machine blinks and a beep is heard. The screen then fills with red and black blocks, covering the various worlds.

Twitchy blinked in surprise as he said, "What-the-heck-is-happening-what's-going-on-should-we-panic-or-what?"

"Uh, guys, that journal- I think it's gone completely nuts!" Red said.

"How do you think?" Orange asked.

"I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the worlds inside the journal." Red said. "Maybe because you put your OWN memories in there! And we can't analyze that message for you, either!"

"Hank, this was all your idea." Orange said.

"WHAT?" Hank frowned.

Orange paused as he said, "Hmm, isn't there something else we can try?"

Red and Twitchy had to think as Wolf sat next to them. "I may have an idea. Maybe if we could get in there somehow and fix the data, we could figure out what's wrong."

Red snapped her fingers as she smiled. "Hey, that's it! We could look for somebody already in the journal and ask them to explore the worlds and repair the data. That's a great idea, Wolf!"

Wolf blushed as Orange paused. "Somebody to explore the data from the inside..."

Hank paused... then gets an idea. "And I think we know just the guy to do it! Am I right, pardners?"

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded (except for Bucky, who was still confused)

"What? What's going on? What am I missing?" Bucky asked.

* * *

Later, in a large dark area in the datascape, a spiky-haired boy floats down as if through water. Bits of data float around him, blinking in and out, carrying numbers and symbols. The boy's form turns right-side up and he lands on his feet, creating a ripple in the digital floor. He opens his eyes and looks around him, seeing a large green platform of a Korean school girl with black hair, red hair clips, a white school dress and a plaid skirt who is biting into an apple. The boy looked around as he was wondering where he was.

_"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"_ A mysterious voice said.

The boy looked around in fright as he stood his ground. Who was this guy?

_"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_

The boy paused as he looked up at the sky. Then he noticed a blinking light. He walked slowly towards that light. As he approached, the light vanished, and three small carved stones rise out of the platform.

_"Power sleeps within you."_

With a wisp of magic, a red shield appears over one of the stones, floating in wait.

_"If you give it form..."_

A staff appears on another stone.

_"It will give you strength."_

A sword then appeared on the last stone as the boy looks to each one in turn.

_"Choose well."_

The boy didn't know what to say, but nevertheless, he came to the conclusion that this must be a test of some sort. So he walks over to the sword and picks it up as he examines it.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy took a moment to think about it, then nodded. He was probably going to have to fight with it, so he may as well, right? All of a sudden, the sword vanished in his hands.

_"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

The boy didn't know what happened, but went along with it as he turned towards the other two weapons. He looked between the shield and the staff, eventually deciding to go to the shield as he picked it up.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"_

The boy took a moment to think, then nods as the shield disappeared.

_"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"_

The boy took a moment to think, then nodded as he watched the three stones sink into the platform.

* * *

Back in the real world, in Orange's office, Red and Twitchy nodded as Red pushed one more button, with Orange and the others watching the monitor.

Red smiled as she turned to her friends. "Well, we're in business, and we have rewrote Sora!"

"Wait... rewrote him?" Bucky said in confusion.

"Yep-we-rigged-the-memory-thing-so-that-he-could-already-wield-the-Keyblade-in-and-out-of-his-dreams!" Twitchy nodded.

"And now he can help us un-glitch the journal data!" Red smiled.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounds from the computer, causing Hank, Bucky, Wolf and Orange to jump in alarm. Red and Twitchy, worried a bit, starts to search around for the source of the problem.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Hank asked. "I don't like that noise."

"Hmmm... Could be somethin' gumming up the system." Red said. "You guys better wait here. Twitchy and I are going upstairs to see what's going on."

The boys nodded as Red and Twitchy left the room.

After a few minutes, the alarm went off as the boys looked around. Orange sighed in relief as he said, "Guess Red and Twitchy figured the problem out."

"I guess so. Say, guys, what is it we're doing, exactly?" Wolf asked.

"Well, I found a mysterious message in one of Jiminy's journals. And the only way to find out who is by analyzing the book. That, and to recreate the Coded games, which I have never played in my life." Orange said.

"What did that message say?" Bucky asked as Orange looked up.

"Their hurting will be mended when you-" Hank started.

Orange did a double take as he screamed. "No! No, no, that can't be right..."

Hank blinked as he said, "Uh, Orange, I'm pretty sure that's what it said.

Bucky looked up and gasped. "No you idiot, he wasn't talking about the message! The monitor, look at the monitor! Who is THAT guy?"

Wolf and Hank looked up at the monitor where Orange and Bucky were looking as Wolf said in surprise, "Didn't Sora tell us he was alone in that dream?"

"That's what Jiminy wrote in the journal AND how I played the games! So how come that's not what we're seeing?" Orange asked.

* * *

As soon as the boy got his weapon set, he was waiting, wondering what was going to happen next. All of a sudden, the kid, known as Sora, did a double take as he saw a person in a black cloak appear. Sora stared in surprise. Could this be the guy who's been talking to him?

"Who are you?" Sora called.

The man turns to face him, saying nothing, before walking away. Sora moves to follow him but stops when he hears a voice.

_"Listen! Can you hear me? You have to go after him!"_

Sora stopped as he looked around. Strange... this was a different voice than the other one. Yet, they managed to sound the same.

Steps of stained glass appear at the edge of the platform and the man ascends them. Sora follows and reaches a second platform, this one pink with silhouettes. Sora looked around as he sighed. "No sign of him."

All of a sudden, black creatures appeared, surprising Sora.

_"Watch out! Heartless! Use your powers!"_

"Uh... Use my WHAT?" Sora said in confusion. All of a sudden, Sora had his hand upright and open as, with a flash of light, a Keyblade appeared in his hands. This was the classic Kingdom Key, a grey blade with a crown with a yellow handle, and a chain with a Mickey Mouse logo on it.

"How did..." Sora started to ask, but he didn't have time to ask himself. He had to ready himself for battle.

_"You've gained the power to fight. And this is your power to survive. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Sora nodded as he started attacking the Shadow Heartless... in the process, he managed to get some green HP balls.

_"All right! You've got it."_

Sora smiled as he used his Keyblade some more to beat up more Heartless. All of a sudden, an ambush of Heartless surrounded Sora.

_"Careful, you're surrounded!"_

Sora smirked a bit as he used the Keyblade to defeat the Heartless. Along the way, he learned about Command Decks as he noticed two moves... Quick Blitz and Sliding Dash. He also would have the moves Fire and Cure had he picked the staff. Also Rising Strike had he chosen the Shield. Anyway, Sora used Sliding Dash and Quick Blitz and kept attacking and attacking until he managed to get a level up chip. Sora, in curiousity examined it as he was suddenly inside his own mind as he noticed something called a CPU. He noticed a blank space next to the green block and put the level up chip next to it. All of a sudden, Sora gained the ability to use Dodge Roll.

Sora paused as he sat down for a break. All of a sudden, an orante door appeared. Sora blinked as he walked over to it.

_"Now, open the door. Hold out the Keyblade."_

That voice again... Sora looked over at his Keyblade, now realizing that's what the weapon he was holding was called. Sora decided to follow along as he lifted up his Keyblade... then a beam of light appeared around the Keyblade as it opened the door, giving a bright light. Little did Sora know was that his adventure was about to begin...

* * *

_And there's the first chapter! How was it? In the next chapter, we will explore Sora's homeworld of Destiny Islands! Anyway, read and review away!_


	2. Destiny Islands

_Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**DESTINY ISLANDS**

When the bright light had cleared, Sora looked around to see he was on an island. Sora looked around in confusion. "Huh? How'd I get back home? Was everything before... just a dream?"

_"Yo, Sora! You still with me?"_

Sora jumped as he looked around. "That voice again. I'm still dreaming."

_"No, you're not. Sora, are you all right?"_

Sora looked around as he said, "How do you know my name? Have we met?"

_"Well... uh... sort of. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hank the Cowdog and... well, let's just say that I know you, Sora and Sora knows me."_

Sora blinked in confusion as he heard a slamming sound somewhere.

_"Ouch! Uh, well, we're very good friends."_

"Well... I guess that makes sense... sort of..." Sora paused as he frowned. "No... no, that definetely doesn't make any sense. Am I really dreaming this?"

_"No, no you're not. Listen to me! I'm from another dimension... world... whatever, it's a long story. Look, the reason you're hearing us is because my friends and I need your help. There's a mystery that we're trying to solve, but we can't get into your world. So, just to keep this short, do you think you can help us, give us a hand with this mystery?"_

Sora paused as he looked down at the ground, still very confused on what's going on. Whoever this Hank is, he definetely needed Sora's help. "What do I have to do?"

_"Just take a look around. We're counting on you."_

"Well..." Sora paused, then smiled a bit. "Okay, I'm in. But could you at least fill me in about what's going on? I mean, you have to admit this is pretty weird. How about I explore the island and you steer me along?"

_"Deal! We'll give you the details as we go."_

Sora smiled. "Great!"

_"Okay, so the first thing we're looking for are "glitches". As in, anything that's out of the ordinary."_

Sora decided to take a look around as he noticed a lot of red and black blocks scattered around the island. Sora smirked. "Well, that's easy! It's obviously these blocks. How did they get on the island?"

_"Perfect! That's part of the mystery we're trying to solve."_

Sora crosses his arms in thought as he said, "All right, then. I'll try asking around."

_"Thanks. And remember Sora... we might be worlds apart, but just say the word and I'll do my best to guide you."_

Sora nodded as he proceeded to work on the mystery. Sora looked around the area as he noticed some of those blocks that popped up. Where did they come from? And why were they there. From nearby, Sora looked up and saww a familiar face he knew. This was a young girl with a brown hairdo, a yellow dress and brown sandels. This was one of Sora's friends, Selphie.

Selphie looked up and smiled as Sora approached her. "Sora, where have you been!"

"Hey, Selphie." Sora waved.

Selphie looked around the area and sighed. "Would you look at the island? We're up to our ears in blocks!"

"I noticed." Sora nodded. "But who put 'em here?"

"Nobody! They just keep popping out of thin air. At this rate, we'll all be buried alive." Selphie sighed. "And that's if Tidus and Wakka aren't "six blocks under" already."

"Why? Where'd they go?" Sora asked out of curiousity, wondering about his other friends, Tidus and Wakka.

"They went down to the beach to investigate." Selphie said.

"Well, that's not too far. I'll go see what's up." Sora said.

"All right, but one thing, Sora." Selphie said.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"Well, could you do something about these blocks? Just... smash 'em or something! I'll make it worth your while." Selphie smiled a bit at Sora.

Sora took a moment to think, then smiled back at Selphie as he said, "Okay, deal!"

Sora nodded as he decided to turn around and go look for his friends. Along the way, he smashed the red and black blocks, or Blox, as they were called. Pretty soon, Sora spotted Wakka nearby some metal blox, some of them floating in mid air somehow.

"Hey! Sora!" Wakka, a kid with an orange hairdo, a ble bandana, a white vest, yellow pants and a blue and white blitzball waved over as Sora approached. "Things are gettin' hairy here, ya? You okay brudda?"

"Well... it's been an interesting day." Sora said, thinking about what had happened to him a few moments ago. "Say, Wakka, where did these blocks come from?"

"They just kinda showed up. Before ya know it, they're everywhere. Except..." Wakka looked up at something that was on the metal blox above them. It was a box with a silver star on it. "What's that block up there? I never seen one with that pattern."

Sora took a moment to think, then smiled as he said, "I'll go check it out!"

"You sure?" Wakka asked in concern.

"Yeah, wait here." Sora said in determination.

Sora went to the beginning of the metal blox as he thought maybe he could use them for stepping stones. Sora proceeded to jump on them, and he kept jumping on them until he came across the silver star box. Sora quickly destroyed the blox in three hits as he managed to get an item, which was labeled as a 'HP Plus 2' chip. Sora blinked as he examined it. He decided that maybe this was a 'prize blox', and he got a prize from it. But from what, he wasn't sure. He looked down at the grey blox and decided those were used more for stepping stones than for destroying. Sora decided to go back to Wakka to tell him what he found.

"There was something inside the block!" Sora explained.

"Really? Anything useful?" Wakka asked.

"Hmmm... maybe I should try it out." Sora paused to think. "Hang on a moment."

Sora turned around and looked at the chip he had. Sora realized it was the same shape as the chip he found when he leveled up. Sora decided to put it next to the Dodge Roll ability, which activated another ability, Scan, which displayed the names and HP of his targets.

Sora smiled as he turned back to Wakka. "Yep, it's useful!"

Wakka smirked a bit as he said, "Okay, hotshot, then do me a favor. Check up on Tidus for me. We split up to investigate. He ccan't have gone too far, but you know him, he's probably in over his head."

Sora rolled his eyes. As usual, Tidus was getting into some sort of trouble. Sora nodded as he said, "No worries, I'll bail him out."

"Thanks, brudda!" Wakka smiled. "I just hope that blockhead Tidus didn't finally meet his match, ya?"

Sora nodded as he decided to take a look around some more. He looked up at the usual places, but no luck. On the way, he did find another prize block, and managed to get a Blank Chip, which wasn't much useful, but decided to put it in his stat matrix for now. Sora then walked into the Secret Place he and his friends would go to as he looked around. No luck there. Sora then concluded he was probably at the small island on the other side, so he decided to take a look there. Sora hopped on the shed and was about to head towards there when he noticed the bridge was out. Sora sighed as he turned... then gasped as he saw a black hooded figure.

"Huh? You again!" Sora frowned.

The hooded figure paid Sora no mind as he just disappeared through the door.

Sora stared with wide eyes. "Uh... Hank... did he just..."

_"Hold up a moment, Sora. I'm picking up some kind of signal. I'm analyzing it now."_

Sora paused as he kept listening for Hank.

_"Yep, no doubt about it. There's some sort of invisible door near your position."_

"Invisible door? Is that another glitch?" Sora asked. "Let me look around. I think I saw where that guy disappeared."

_"Great! I'll watch the signal and let you know if you're getting hot or cold. I think we may be on to something!"_

"Me too!" Sora nodded.

Sora quickly ran over to the door that usually entered into that small fort. Sora touched it, and pieces of the door exploded as something red and black was swirling around.

"This has to be where he went. Well... here goes nothing!" Sora said as he stood near the portal... then a white light surrounded him as he disappeared.

* * *

When Sora opened his eyes, he noticed he was looking around. "Yep, this is definetely not the island. Where am I?"

_"What you're in is a system sector. Apparently there's some bad guys who were glitched up. There are some who are normal, but a few enemies are a bit glitched. Just defeat these, and cure the disease, then you can get out of there."_

Sora nodded as he proceeded to take a look around, destroying some blox, getting some SP (Sector Points) from a few prize blox, which he learned that he can use this to get experience points, some money or other rewards once he completely debugged the sector. Sora noticed the enemies had weird yellow spots around them, which Sora concluded must be the bugged enemies. Sora hopped in there and took care of them. As soon as Sora took care of them, he noticed a little light. Sora entered into the light and entered the next floor. Sora looked around as he noticed some of the normal Shadow Heartless, but also noticed a blue spotted enemy. What Sora noted was that while yellow bugged enemies were faster, blue bugged enemies were slower. Sora proceeded to defeat the regular Heartless, plus the glitched ones. During the process, his Keyblade had been upgraded as he managed to get some new abilities. He decided to check them out later as he bashed the last of the baddies. As soon as he defeated the enemies, the room turned blue, and he noticed a bright light, which was his exit out. Sora defeated some more blox as he took a moment to look at his abilities (along with another level up chip, which he installed.)

Sora took a moment to look at the Kingdom Key tree. His level one attack had Auto-Potion, which meant he could automatically use installed recovery items like potions when he was low on HP. On Level 2, he noticed he had Medic on, which increaded the effects on his recovery items. He also noticed two compartments in Level 2, but they were empty at the moment. Maybe if he upgraded it some more... On Level Three, he noticed two compartments open, (he opened a Level 3 attack). The first attack was Magic Upgrade, which powered up his magic commands. The other was Magic Bracer, which can complete his magic without interruption, even if he took damage. Sora decided to stick with Magic Upgrade. Sora then looked over to Level 4, which had Attack Upgrade, which powered up his basic attack and other attack commands, along with one that wasn't open yet.

With that note, Sora decided to leave the area to chase after the hooded figure... as he exited, he managed to get some items... a Power Armlet, a Strength Plus 1 chip, a Magic Plus 1 Chip, a Defense Plus 1 Chip and a blank chip.

* * *

Sora then appeared back on the islands as he took a look around. "Well, I'm back in one piece. But where'd that guy in the hood go?"

Sora then did a double take as he noticed the once-out bridge had now been revived back. "Whoa! Hello, bridge. Beating the Heartless in that weird place must've... brought it back somehow."

Sora took a moment to increase his stats some more as he put the remaining chips he had into the remaining blank slots he had. Sora then armed the Power Armlet, which activates his attack boots and boosts his strength when he was down a quarter of his HP.

Sora looked around and sighed as he noticed the blox had came back. Sora quickly decided to take quick work of them. For some reason, Sora felt he needed to go talk to Wakka, so he went over to him.

"You okay, Wakka?" Sora asked.

"Uh, yeah, brudda? Somethin' wrong?" Wakka asked in confusion.

Sora blinked as he thought, "Hunh. I guess he couldn't see me fighting in that weird place..."

Anyway, Sora moved on. After defeating the blocks again, he decided to go straight to that island as he saw Tidus there.

Tidus, a young kid with a white and yellow vest, black shorts and a red stick waved over to Sora as he called out, "Yo, Sora!"

"Tidus, there you are! Wakka was worried." Sora said.

"Man, did you see that?" Tidus said in amazement. "The missing bridge, it just... popped back into existence! And these blocks... Last I checked, it's not April Fools'."

"Too bad we don't know what's causing all this?" Sora sighed.

"Or DO we?" Tidus chuckled.

Sora gasped in surprise. "No way! You figured out where the blocks came from?"

"Well... no..." Tidus sighed. "But I found a clue."

"Really?" Sora smirked a bit, half out of curiousity.

"What do you think I've been doing all day, having a laugh?" Tidus frowned as he prepared himself for battle. "Okay, you asked for it."

"Uh-oh, here he goes..." Sora sighed as he pulled out his Keyblade.

"You wanna know about the clue I found, you'll just have to earn it."

"All right, you're on!" Sora smirked.

"No holding back, now!" Tidus called.

Tidus and Sora then quickly battled, but Sora easily dodged his combos as he pulled some of his own, and then managed to defeat Tidus.

"Oof... I keep forgetting how tough you are." Tidus groaned. "Good job, Sora. Here, take this Potion."

Sora nodded as he got the Potion from him. "Just don't forget what you promised."

"I know! The clue, right? Yeesh..." Tidus rolled his eyes of Sora being impatient. "Okay, so I saw this stranger walking around the island..."

"Uh-huh?" Sora listened.

"Well, don't ya think the timing is just a LITTLE suspicious?" Tidus asked. "First these blocks show up, and then some weirdo in a black coat?"

Sora gasped. "Black coat? You saw that guy!"

"Over by the waterfall." Tidus said, pointing over to where the Secret Place is. "Then I looked away for one second, and he was gone."

"The waterfall. Got it! Thanks Tidus!" Sora smiled.

"Got time for a rematch? I'll get you another Potion." Tidus asked.

"Sure, why not!" Sora smirked, holding his Keyblade up. Apparently, Tidus wanted to do this for fun.

"Yeah, bring it!" Tidus said.

And so, Sora and Tidus battled each other multiple times as Sora got more potions. It wasn't until Sora decided he had enough that he turned down Tidus' rematch request.

"Ugh, not now." Sora sighed.

"Aww, lame!" Tidus groaned.

"Sorry, I have to get going." Sora said as he decided to destroy the blox around the area, including another prize blox, which got him a Fire chip. Once Sora was satisfied with the number of blox destroyed, he went back over to Selphie.

"You get rid of the blocks?" Selphie asked.

"Yep! I must've smashed like, what, 99 of them?" Sora asked.

"Way to go, Sora!" Selphie smiled, hugging Sora, then settled down as she handed him a chip labeled Defense Plus One. "Here, you earned this."

Sora smiled as he replaced the blank chip in his stat matrix with that Defense Plus One chip.

After Sora proceeded to do so, Selphie turned to Sora and asked, "Sora, what's that big key thingy? Is that how you broke the blocks?"

Sora chuckled as he said, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Selphie chuckled as she said, "It is. Well, I better send you on your way. Thanks again, Sora."

Sora nodded as he ran over to Wakka.

"You find Tidus? What's the story?" Wakka asked.

"No story. He was totally fine." Sora explained.

"All right." Wakka nodded. "Well, don't go gettin' into trouble, Sora."

Sora nodded as he finally decided he was done around the main island. Sora then proceeded to enter into the secret place.

Sora managed to take a look around, as he was confused. "I don't get it. Where'd he go?"

He looks over to see the same wooden door that he and his friends had always pondered what was behind it for so many years. "It couldn't be through that door, could it?"

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake as Sora pulled out his Keyblade. "Whao! Wh-what's...!"

_**There's a road for the taking if you end our world's aching.**_

"Wait a minute, who said that?" Sora said in shock. "That definetely wasn't Hank's voice."

Sora didn't notice this, but all of a sudden, his Keyblade began to shine some light as it brightened up the room.

* * *

Back in the real world, Orange, Hank, Bucky and Wolf watched as the screen started to glow.

"Huh? What... what is that bright light?" Hank asked as everything in the room was consumed by that light.

"AHH! I can't see a thing!" Bucky's voice yelped.

When the light cleared up... everything was still the same. Orange, Hank, Bucky and Wolf just blinked as they looked at each other.

"What just happened? I'm still seeing stars..." Wolf rubbed his eyes.

Orange shrugged. "I don't know." Orange then turned and gasped. "Look! The journal! There's a new entry!"

Everyone turned over to see the journal's pages had turned and a new sentence had formed.

Orange quickly read it. "It's another message, and it says 'There's a road for the taking if you end our world's aching'."

"What does that mean?" Bucky asked.

"The world... is aching?" Hank asked.

"Not just THE world. OUR world..." Orange said.

Wolf looked up and gasped. "Hey! Look, at the monitor!"

Hank, Bucky and Orange looked up as Hank smirked. "Ha ha, we got him!"

* * *

Back with Sora, he blinked in confusion as he said, "Whose voice was that?"

"This world has been connected."

Sora gasped as he turned to see the black hooded figure. "Huh? HEY! I've been looking for you!"

"Tied to the..." The hooded figure started, then something that sounded like a radio transmission interfered.

"What?" Sora blinked in confusion.

The hooded figure then said, "There is a road you must take. But first, you must end our world's aches."

"What "aches"?" Sora asked in confusion. "Are you talking about the blocks?"

"To make this place whole, the Keyhole's the place..." the figure said.

"Another riddle..." Sora blinked.

All of a sudden, the figure then vanished into the shadows.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done with you!" Sora growled as he started to run after the figure... but then, all of a sudden, something flashed before his eyes. Sora looked at it and noticed that it was a Keyhole. "Huh? What is this thing?"

_"Yo, Sora! Can you read me?"_

"Say, Hank, I got something weird here. That guy in black left behind... well, it sort of looks like a keyhole." Sora explained.

_"Hmmmm... do you have any ideas?"_

"Actually..." Sora paused. "What did he say again? "To make the place whole, the Keyhole's the place"... I think I need to find a way through.

_"Hmmm... how about trying the Keyhole?"_

"Hmmm... why not? I'll give it a shot." Sora said as he held up the Keyhole and a beam of light was shot towards it. All of a sudden, a black door opened as Sora ran in.

* * *

Sora then arrived as he looked around, staring at the horror. He noticed that he was in a really broken part of the beach under a dark sky (similar to how the real Sora was when Destiny Islands was disappearing.)

"Whoa! What is this place?" Sora gasped.

_"You okay in there, Sora?"_

"For now anyway. Any idea where this is?" Sora asked.

_"I can't say for sure. But I'll tell ya one thing... Whatever's causing the glitches must be in there with you."_

"And if I find the cause, I can put the island back to normal?" Sora asked.

_"It's too soon to say. You better take a look around."_

"Okay, here goes." Sora nodded.

_"Just be careful, Sora. Whatever's in there, it's powerful."_

"Right." Sora nodded as he took a look around.

However, he didn't look around for long as he noticed something was forming which looked like a giant black Heartless with a heart cut out in the middle of its' stomach. This was a Darkside Heartless. Sora held up his Keyblade as he decided to battle against the giant Darkside. He managed to defeat it by hitting his hands whenever he put them down on the ground, also defeating the Shadows it produced, along with Prize blox it also produced.

Once Sora was done, he noticed the Darkside breaking down into blox as he managed to get some free hits once the arms was done of red blox on his arm.

"Boy, they sure are making this easy." Sora said as he used Dodge Roll on the orange blocks that the Darkside summoned that would harm him. Sora kept destroying more Prize blox it produced as he managed to injure the Darkside enough for it to split into blocks.

"Whoa... this is crazy!" Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade as he defeated every single block there was, then proceeded to do the same with the purple block, the head of the group. Once Sora defeated it, he held up his Keyblade in victory as his mission was accomplished. All of a sudden, the Darkside formed back to normal... all of a sudden, a large orb appeared in the sky, sucking in debris from the broken island. Then, similar to Kingdom Hearts 1, the Darkside got sucked into the orb as Sora tried to hang on to the wooden plank from the sand as he could, but loses his grip as he screams, getting sucked into the abyss...

* * *

Back where Orange, Hank, Bucky and Wolf are, Orange blinked as the monitor went blank for a moment.

"Do you think Sora's all right?" Hank asked.

"I'm tracking him right now!" Orange said as he typed a search in the computers.

All of a sudden, a red light on the monitor blinks as Orange turned. "Uh-oh."

"What's going on?" Bucky asked.

"Looks like we got a new entry in the journal." Orange said, pushing another button to see the journal opening to a new page. He noticed a new sentence on there as he read, "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone."

"More hurts than the one we have just undone?" Wolf blinked in confusion.

"Uh... what's going on with the screen?" Bucky asked as another screen appeared in the journal.

* * *

In this scene, a silver haired boy was walking around the destruction of Destiny Islands as he was looking around. This was Riku, a boy who had learned about the dark side. Riku looked around as he had long noticed that the island was being destroyed soon. A brown cloaked figure appeared behind Riku as he stopped and pointed towards the orb. The figure pointed to Riku as he smiled. A portal then appeared behind Riku as he walked inside it.

* * *

As the scene ended, Orange blinked as he said, "That can't be right. If the data was repaired, we should be seeing the things that were written in Jiminy Cricket's journal, right? They should be part of the first Kingdom Hearts game that I played, shouldn't it? That scene we just saw... that didn't happen in the first game at all... or at least, Jiminy didn't write it down."

Wolf and Hank stare in surprise as Bucky said, "You're saying, it's showing us stuff that Jiminy didn't know about?"

"I wonder what's going on inside the journal." Wolf said.

All of a sudden, the red light blinked as Orange smiled. "Ha ha! I think we found Sora!"

Hank, Bucky and Wolf smile in excitement.

* * *

In a dark alley in a small town, Sora awakes to a yellow dog with a green collar named Pluto licking his face. Sora opens his eyes and looks around slowly, but tries to fall asleep again. Pluto pounces on him and Sora shouts, now alert. Pluto looks at him as he stands, but soon runs away as he lifted an ear.

"Hey!" Sora called as he ran out of the alley... then slowly stopped as he noticed... he was in another world...

* * *

_And that's the second chapter! How was it! The third chapter, along with a few, are going to be in parts, so expect this to be split up! Anyway, Sora explores Traverse Town as he helps Cid look for three of Donald's... whoops, it's an Orange-Ratchet story, so it should be replaced with Bucky Katt's nieces! Black, Misty and Tigiera are going to be playing Huey, Dewey and Louie in the next chapter! Anyway, review away!_


	3. Traverse Town Part 1

_Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**TRAVERSE TOWN**

Sora looked around in confusion. "Huh? How did I..."

_"Sora, are you all right?"_

Hearing Hank's voice, he shook his head as he said, "I think so... Hank, what happened? Where am I?"

_"From what I'm seeing, I think you've been taken to another world. Tell me about where you are now."_

"It looks like a town, or-" Sora gasped as he stood up. "Wait! My home! The island! Did I fix it?"

_"Yes! All the blocks are gone. You did a great job, Sora."_

Sora sighed in relief. "Whew. Glad to hear it."

Sora nodded as he looked around. "So, okay, I'm in a strange town... Why? Is this place full of glitches, too?"

_"Hmmm... maybe. Hope you don't mind taking a look around for us?"_

"Sure, I'm on it." Sora said as he looked around... then spotted a tall man with a long toothpick in his mouth coming out of a store. "Oh! There's somebody right over there. I'll ask him."

Sora ran over to the man as he said, "Hello there."

The man turned in confusion, and blinked. "Hey, kid. Haven't seen you 'round before. You new to Traverse Town?"

Sora nodded as he introduced himself. "The name's Sora! Nice to meet ya."

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm Cid. This here's my shop. So Sora..." Cid paused as he crossed his arms and looked down. "Don't suppose ya ran into three kittens on yer way here?"

Sora blinked. "Kittens?"

"Yeah, there's three of 'em? Uno, dos, tres? They went off to see what's got the town all scrambled, and... Well, they ain't come back." Cid explained.

"Something's wrong with the town?" Sora asked.

"Hoo, I'll say. These weird blocks have popped up everywhich-where. Ya clear 'em out, and they just come right on back." Cid explained.

"Weird blocks, huh? Sounds familiar." Sora pondered. "But I don't see any blocks right now."

"Oh, you just go for a little walk. You can't miss 'em." Cid said, pointing towards a direction. "Hey! While you're takin' in the town, keep an eye out for the kittens, yeah?"

"Sure. What are their names?" Sora asked.

"Well, there's Black- she's the kitten who's black all over. Misty has grey fur, and Tigiera's decked out in orange fur." Cid said.

"Black, Misty, Tigiera. Got it. I'll take a look." Sora nodded.

"Attaboy. You got any questions, just ask around town." Cid said.

"Will do. See ya later, Cid!" Sora said as he decided to take a look around.

* * *

"Wait, I thought Donald's nephews were in Traverse Town. What's this about my nieces being in there?" Bucky turned to glare at Orange.

"Like I said, Bucky, I rigged the journal a little so that it would represent my tastes. Not your fault you're the Donald of my Disney fanmakes." Orange shrugged.

* * *

Sora decided to take a look around Traverse Town as he spotted a few people sitting around. Sora then took a walk around the First District to spot a young boy named Charlie Brown next to a mailbox. He walked over and talked to him.

"Who thought it was a good idea to fill the town with these weird blocks?" Charlie Brown asked. "I mean, it's pretty fun to climb on them and stuff, but..."

All of a sudden, the ground shook as Charlie Brown screamed. "AAAAAGGGGHHH!"

After the shaking stopped, Charlie Brown sighed. "The blocks just keep popping up. I can't even get to my own house. Good grief."

Sora then noticed a door nearby as we ran over to it and tried to push it. "Huh? The door won't open."

"True, man." A person named Reed said. "This is the door to the Third District, but it won't budge. I'd go find out what's wrong, but I'm no match for all those Heartless."

"That's okay. I am." Sora smiled.

Reed just stared at Sora in concern. "Really? But... Well, if you say so. You'll have to go through the Second District to get to the Third. Take the north door."

Sora nodded as he walked around some more until he came across a young woman named Dawn as he asked about the blocks.

"Blocks? Oh, you don't see many of those in the First District... Not yet. The kittens said they'd set things right before the blocks get here, but I'm just as worried about them." Dawn sighed. "I don't know why they had to run off to the Second District with those...things...on the loose."

"The Heartless, you mean?" Sora asked. So there were Heartless here too. "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll find Black and the others."

"Well, that's very sweet of you. Oh! Why don't you take this along?" Dawn asked as she handed Sora a Potion. "Just promise me, if you get hurt, you'll use that Potion."

"No problem, ma'am." Sora smiled as he then walked around some more.

Sora then came across a Moogle, which he learned was a shop, where he buy new abilities. "Step right up, kupo! When trouble is close by, I'm even closer, kupo!"

Sora looked around and noticed that along with some old abilites, there was also Fire Edge, which he wraps his Keyblade in flame, then bashes foes with a powerful jump attack. Heat Dash, which wrapped himself in flame, then hits faraway enemies with a sliding attack, Round Blitz, which punished surrounding enemies with a spinning attack, Slow, which made enemies go around in slow motion. And there was also an Ether, which raised his clock level by one. Sora decided to go ahead with Ethers for now.

"Been convertin' your commands, kupo? Bring 'em in after you've raised your levels and I'll buy 'em off ya for extra, kupo!" The Moogle offered.

"I'll keep it in mind." Sora nodded as he ran back over to where Cid was.

"The kittens said they'd be in the Second District. Thanks, Sora!" Cid nodded.

"All right, Second District, check out, got it!" Sora nodded as he walked around some more. He noticed a red blox next to Cid and destroyed it. He also looked around and noticed some prize blox. He walked around and noticed a blue box hanging in the air. He climbed a latter and jumped on the blue blox... which sent him bouncing up to the roof. Sora walked around and hit a prize blox to get a Blank Chip. Sora then walked around some more as he got back on the roof again, and managed to find another prize blox hanging in the air. He destroyed it to get a Thunder chip. Sora went ahead and decided to put in his new chips. Sora noticed his stat matrix had more chip holdings. Sora decided to put his remaining blank chips in some of them.

After he was done, Sora decided to check out the Second District. After destroying some blox, he walked and walked until he reached a house of some sort, which was labeled 'COWDOG HOUSE'. From nearby, he looked up and saw a black kitten up on some grey metal blox, in fear as he saw some Shadow Heartless. "Huh?"

"HEEELP!" the black kitten screamed.

"She's in trouble!" Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade.

Sora defeated the Shadow Heartless pretty easy, making them drop a Fire ability as Sora grabbed it.

The black kitten smiled as she came up to Sora.

"Are you okay, uh..." Sora paused. "I'm gonna guess you're Black?"

"Who else?" Black smiled. "Me and the girls are trying to figure out who or what's filling the town with blocks!"

"You mean you and... Misty and Tigiera, right?" Sora asked. "Where are they?"

"I dunno." Black paused to think. "We kinda split up to look around. Maybe they went to check the alleyway."

"Okay, got it. I'll go take a look." Sora nodded.

"All right. Come with me." Black said as she was preparing to go... until she looked up and gasped. "YEAWHHH!"

A big Heartless appeared as it went towards Sora and Black. Sora pulled out his Keyblade as he told Black, "Get back! I'll handle this."

Black nodded, heading back to the metal blox and hopping on them.

Sora turned to see the Large Body Heartless walking around as Sora used Fire and Thunder on him. Then more Shadow Heartless appeared. After that came another Large Body Heartless, which Sora got rid of pretty quickly.

After the battle, Sora took a deep breath as he said, "Sure are a lot of Heartless around here..."

Black then ran up to Sora, smiling as Sora took a moment. "Black fur, black fur... Black! Listen, Black, maybe it would be best if you went back to Cid's shop. I'll go find Misty and Tigiera."

"All right. That's probably a good idea." Black nodded. "Oh yeah, before I go... I want you to have this."

Black then pulled out a glowing L as Sora stared at it. "wow, it's a..." Sora paused to look at it. "What is it?"

"I found it while I was investigating. Pretty cool the way it glows, huh?" Black said.

"Yeah, um..." Sora chuckled. "Thanks. Just what I've always wanted... I guess."

Sora looked at the glowing L, strangely, not knowing what it is. Sora put it in his pocket as he said, "Anyway, next stop, the alleyway."

With that, Black headed out as Sora went to look for the alleyway. First, he went over to the metal blox and noticed a prize blox behind it. Sora hit it and received another blank chip, which he put in his stat matrix to learn the ability, Block.

As Sora walked around, he looked over and noticed a door next to the fountain. "This must be the place."

As Sora defeated more Heartless, he got a Keyblade upgrade, and managed to get a Level 2 Shell, which reduced the damage he takes from magic attacks. Sora decided to stick with Medic for now. Sora then decided to go into the Alleyway.

As Sora entered, he heard a voice. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Huh? I think I hear someone." Sora said. "Better have a look around."

Sora walked around as he managed to defeat more blox and Heartless, Sora managed to get another HP Plus Two, which he replaced one of the Blank Chips with this. During the process, he heard the voice yelling "Hey, over here!" and "I'm right here... idiot!"

Eventually, he came in the upper floor and noticed a grey cat sitting near the back lobbies of a hotel room. Sora approached the grey kitten as she said, "Thanks a lot! I thought they had me for sure!"

"No problem... let's see, grey..." Sora paused. "Misty, was it? I'm Sora. You okay?"

"Sure am!" Misty smiled. "Oh, let me give you something for helping me out."

Misty smiled as she gave Sora a Thunder chip. "Anyway, you'll never believe what I found while I was out inv..."

Misty looked around as her eyes widen. "Uh-oh... it's gone!"

"What's gone?" Sora asked.

"The thing! Guess I dropped it somewhere in the Second District! Better go find it!" Misty said as she hopped down and ran for the doors.

Sora looked down as Misty ran over. "Hey, wait! Where are you..."

Sora groaned as he ran off after her.

"C'mon, it's this way!" Misty said, entering through the doors.

Sora sighed as he ran out the doors.

* * *

_And that's part 1 of Chapter 2! How was it! The fourth chapter will see Misty trying to find the thing, Sora getting more rewards, and a puzzle with a few missing pieces. But where is Tigiera? Anyway, review away!_


	4. Traverse Town Part 2

_Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Misty was looking around the Second District for the object she dropped as she said, "Something THAT shiny oughta be easy to spot..."

Sora managed to catch up to Misty as he called, "Hey! Don't run off like that, it's dangerous."

Misty rolled her eyes as she turned to Sora. "Oh, please! What are you afraid of, monsters?"

All of a sudden, Shadow Heartless and a Large Body Heartless appeared as Misty jumped. "HEARTLESS!"

"Misty, get to safety!" Sora ordered as Misty hid behind a block.

Sora proceeded to defeat all the Shadow Heartless and the Large Body Heartless. As soon as the coast was clear, Sora sighed in relief as Misty came out.

Sora turned to Misty as he said, "I told you it's dangerous."

"I'm sorry, but I really want you to see the thing I found!" Misty said.

"Misty, go back to Cid's! I mean it!" Sora sighed.

"But Sora! I can't go back empty-handed!" Misty begged as she put on her cute eyes. "Just let me look a little longer, please?"

"Oh brother..." Sora groaned. "All right, but stay out of trouble until I get back. If you see any Heartless, you run away. Promise?"

"Kat Scout's Honor!" Misty smiled as she raised her right hand. "Thanks, Sora! You won't regret it!

As Sora and Misty were talking, he turned to see that some of metal blox were being sucked into a portal. Out of curiousity, he walked towards it to see another invisible door. He touched the floor as it broke, revealing another portal. Sora then decided to enter the portal into another System Sector.

* * *

Sora looked around as he saw a lot of bloxes... but where were the glitching Heartless?

All of a sudden, the metal bloxes came to life as they turned orange with black crosses. They then attached themselves to purple bloxes, which was the head of the rubber snake. Sora quickly figured out he had to beat it.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and started bashing the blox when they turned into prize blox. Sora managed to get some whacks on the head with the purple head when it was alone.

"Man... defeating this is a walk in the park!" Sora said.

Pretty soon, it actually formed more boxes, but Sora followed the pattern nicely. Sora managed to defeat the blox rather easy.

He then saw the light and entered inside, accomplishing his mission. He had earned the following items... a Fire Charm, which activated the "No Ignite" ability, which prevented enemies from igniting Sora, an HP Plus 2 chip and a Magic Plus 1 chip. He also got a Fire chip and a Sliding Dash ability.

* * *

Misty, who had waited for Sora, was shocked to see him appear back from out of nowhere. "Geez! Scare a little kitten like that, why don't ya? Well, at least you're okay. I was starting to get a little worried."

"Sorry about that." Sora chuckled a bit, nervously.

"Well, anyway, check this out! I found the thing!" Misty said, holding up a glowing L.

"Well, that's great!" Sora smiled.

"See how pretty it is when it glows?" Misty pointed out. "I want you to have it, Sora."

"Me? After all the trouble you went through to..." Sora did a double take as he looked closely at the L. "Wait a minute. Misty, I've GOT one of these!"

Sora pulled out the other glowing L he got from Black. Misty looked at the Ls as she said, "Cool! I wonder if they fit together."

Sora then pondered. "Actually... Yeah, if I stick this like this..."

Sora then combined the Ls and it formed... a bit of an stick object (disguised cleverly as a glowing L).

"Whoa!" Misty said in amazement. "You think they're supposed to make something?"

"Could be... but look. We're still missing a couple pieces." Sora said, pointing to some empty spots.

"Well, we better go hunt them down!" Misty said, almost turning to leave.

Sora coughed as he said, "Misty, did you forget what I said a few moments ago? You're going back to Cid's shop, where it's safe."

"Awww, can't I go with you?" Misty asked.

"No. I'll bring the pieces by when I'm done." Sora said. "Now get those legs in gear."

"Right. Legs in gear." Misty said as she turned around and headed towards...

"Not so fast!" Sora pointed to Misty, who gulped. "Cid's shop is the other way, missy."

"But I know a shortcut!" Misty begged as Sora picked her up.

"Yeah, I better go with you." Sora said, taking Misty by the arms.

"Nuts." Misty frowned.

Whilst Sora was holding Misty on one arm, he managed to put his chips he found in his stat matrix, getting Combo Plus, which added one stroke to his ground combos.

Sora took Misty back to the First District, all the way to the shop where Cid and Black were waiting.

Cid looked up and smiled as Sora put Misty down. "Misty! You all right?"

"I'm fine, Cid, no need to weep." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Man, Mist! Where were you?" Black asked.

"The alleyway behind the Second District, where else?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Was Tigiera with you?" Black asked.

"WHAT? I thought she was with you!" Misty said.

Cid, hearing this, took a moment to think as he said, "Maybe she's in the Third District. Sorry, Sora, but think you could go have a look around?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Sora nodded. "Actually, I've got something to hunt for myself now."

"Yeah? What's that?" Cid asked out of curiousity.

"You ever seen one of these?" Sora asked as he pulled out the stick like object (still looks like a glowing L.).

"Well, uh, sure!" Cid said, starting to wonder. "That there's a... uh, a... nope, no clue."

"We found 'em!" Black and Misty said.

"The other pieces are probably around town somewhere!" Misty offered.

"What happens when you put 'em all together?" Cid asked.

"Who knows? But I bet it's something cool!" Black smiled.

"I agree!" Misty smiled.

"I guess we'll find out." Sora shrugged. "Let's see what I turn up while I look for Louie."

"Thanks, Sora! Here, take this for the road." Cid said, giving him a glowing circle. "This is something called a Finish Command. This is Speed Combo. You just go in any direction to unleash a lot of attacks."

"Thanks. It'll be better than the Blade Rush ability." Sora said, replacing Blade Rush with the new ability he found.

"Now, you be careful out there!" Cid said.

"I will, thanks!" Sora nodded.

Sora turned to Black as Black asked, "I wonder where Tigiera went."

Sora turned to Misty, who was still miffed. "You really should have let me come along."

Sora then turned to Cid, who said, "Find any accessories out there? Remember to put 'em on, or they won't do you a whit of good."

Sora then walked around as he approached Dawn, who smiled. "Oh, you found Black and Misty! Thank you. Now where did that little Tigiera run off to?"

Well, after that, Sora decided to go up to the Second District to enter... but when he arrived at where the doors to the Second District were, he noticed that they were gone!

"Um... Where's the door?" Sora looked around. "Must be a glitch, like the bridge back on the island... I'll just have to track down the cause."

Sora looked around as he approaced the entrance to the Moogle Synthesis shop as he touched the door and it shattered, revealing another portal. "Jackpot!"

Sora then entered inside the strange portal to investigate as he disappeared into another system sector.

* * *

Sora then appeared on the first floor as he noticed the same blue box from earlier. He learned about them as Bounce Blox, which would push someone back if they approached from the side, however, from the top, it was handy. So, Sora bounced up to some floating blox to defeat the yellow glitching Shadow Heartless.

Sora then entered the next floor as he noticed Green bloxes that faded in and out every five seconds. Sora called them Ghost Blox, which are transparent if you fell, but used as stepping stones when fully visible. When he got to the top floor of the floating bloxes, a red bugged enemy, known as a Soldier Heartless, appeared... whenever they were red, that means they're REALLY fast. But Sora had no problems defeating it. After defeating it, and getting some prize blox, he proceeded to go to the final floor.

On the final floor, Sora looked around the floor as he managed to find nine bugged blue slow Shadow Heartless and beat them up, getting him an exit on the floor. Sora proceeded to get out as he managed to also get a Wizard's Armlet, whic activated his "Magic Boost" ability, which boosts his magic when he was down a quarter of his HP, a Strength Plus One chip, an HP Plus Two chip, and the Heat Dash and Quick Blitz abilities.

* * *

When Sora appeared back, he looked up to see the door returning to its former glory. "It worked! The door's back to normal."

With that, he proceeded on his way... but upon entering the Second District, the ground shook as MORE blox were added on to the pile.

"Agh! Are you kidding?" Sora groaned. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

_And that's the fourth chapter! How was it? Next chapter, Sora searches for Tigiera... but manages to run into a familiar black hooded figure along the way! Anyway, review away!_


End file.
